Chasing Feelings
by LuridEfflorescence
Summary: It turns out that Chise isn't all that innocent. A story in which an intimate night of pleasure begins to cause strange changes in Elias's behavior.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey everyone! Although I've been reading fanfiction for years, this is my first attempt at writing an actual story. I've been addicted to this anime lately, and I couldn't help but write a fiery scene between Elias and Chise ;) I plan to continue it, so any helpful comments would be appreciated!

Warning: this story is definitely going to stay rated M for obvious themes. I'm hopeless romantic trash when it comes to this stuff. So be warned. Don't like, don't read am I right?

Enjoy!

—-

Chise may have been a semi magical being from Japan that lived with a centuries old mage that was more of a beast than a man.

But she was still a young woman.

And as a woman, she had needs.

It had been a busy day full of potion making and running errands with Elias. She had been so happy to finally return from the land of dragons. Elias's warm welcome brought a smile to her face even now, four days later. She hoped she hadn't been annoying him recently; being away for so long had her craving attention from the Magus. As of late she had been pestering him with questions about spells and magical creatures and anything else that came to mind.

She sighed, shifting onto her back as she rested in bed. It was hard to tell how he felt about certain things, her included. Trying to convince herself that she was okay with being used by him for his personal goal didn't seem to satisfy her anymore. She wanted to be close to him. Like a family. Or..maybe something else.

Her hands unknowingly slid down her stomach and slipped beneath her pajama pants. Lately she had been having dreams. Strange dreams. Dreams she wasn't used to having before. They were always intense, usually leaving her to wake up with a pounding heart and a flushed face. And lately, the dreams always ended with Elias's familiar face, hovering above her as he touched her in ways that would have left anyone blushing.

Chise closed her eyes, feeling that sensitive spot beneath her undergarments as she thought about the last dream she had. Everything would be normal, the same as it always was. But then he would walk in, voice husky with want as he commanded her to lie still as he pounced.

She slipped her other hand up her shirt, caressing her breast with her fingers as her other hand rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves above her opening. "Elias." She would moan in the dream as he ravaged her with his tongue and long, lithe fingers. She rubbed harder, feeling the familiar pressure start to build in her core. "Elias!"

"Chise."

Her eyes slammed open. That hadn't been in her dream. Her eyes peered through the darkness of her bedroom until she found the source of the voice. Elias stood at the front of her bed, head cocked slightly to the side. She blushed hard, pulling up her covers in hopes to cover up what she had been doing. "E-Elias. W-what are you doing?"

His unblinking eyes stared down at her. "I heard you calling me name. Is everything alright?"

She cringed. _Was I really talking out loud,_ she thought. She smiled weakly. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a dream."

Elias nodded his head. "Very well. Sleep well, Chise. I will see you in the-"

He stopped.

Chise stared with wide eyes as he stood frozen, halfway turned toward her doorway. His nose was tilted upward. "Chise," he began, his back still facing her, "What is that sweet smell in the air?"

Her face grew hot. Was he smelling her arousal? She should have known, with his animal senses, he could detect even the slightest of scents. She pulled the blankets up a little higher.

"I don't smell anything."

He turned around and walked closer to her. "I'm certain of it now. It smells delicious. And it's coming from you." Suddenly he was right beside her, ripping the blanket away to reveal her disheveled clothes and hand that was still in between her thighs. "What were you doing, Chise?"

She groaned internally. He seemed genuinely curious, meaning That Elisa, although being hundreds of years old, had no idea what masturbation was. Chise sighed, deciding it to be easier to tell him the truth now, rather than have him ask her about it later. "I was masturbating, Elias."

Elias cocked his head. "Masturbating? I am not familiar with the term."

"It means that I was pleasuring myself."

He continued to stare.

Chise sighed. He picked the worst moments to show his childishness. "Elias, when men and women reach a certain age, they begin to crave certain things."

"Ah, I see." He interrupted. "You are in heat."

She blushed harder. "I guess you could put it that way."

He seemed satisfied to know the answer. "Well then, I shall leave you be then-"

"Wait!"

He paused in his walk to the door.

She didn't know what made her say it. Maybe it was her hormones. Maybe it was because she had been apart from him for months. Whatever the reason, the words escaped her mouth before her nerves could get the better of her.

"Would you...like to help me...with that?"

"Chise, are you saying...?"

"Please?" It had been too long since she'd felt release. Her body felt desperate. "Its just that you're here now, and I trust you more than anyone else."

With a flourish, he was back at her bedside, sitting on the bed with her cocooned in his lap. "Of course I will assist you, if that is what you wish for me to do."

"Mhm."

"Very well then. Shall I begin then?"

He waisted little time. Before she could blink her loose pajamas had been removed and she was left completely bare in his arms. He pushed her down gently onto the mattress and hunched over above her. It wasn't long before she felt the length of his long, wet tongue slide it's way from her ankle to her neck. His tongue was rough and slimy. She shivered at the sensation.

"You taste as delicious as you smell." She wasn't sure if that was a compliment, coming from someone who used to eat humans. She felt him pause. "I wonder if that spot tastes as good as it smells."

Chise was unprepared as the tip of his tongue dipped into the opening of her womanhood. She gasped, arching her back as his lean muscled arms kept her in place. Elias licked his chops. The sweet taste from that spot in particular sparked something inside of him. Something instinctual and feral. He dipped his tongue in Again, deeper this time around. Chise couldn't help the moan the gore out of her mouth at the pleasant sensation.

Elias enjoyed the noises he was getting out of his little apprentice. He brought his face down lower to her nether regions. "What is this little spot?"

The tip of his tongue shot out and wrapped around the sensitive area of her clit. Chise's hips bucked as a sudden wave of pleasure overcame her. "E-Elias..."

He prodded and tugged at the bundle of nerves, fascinated at the effect it was having on Chise. She was squirming on the mattress, eyes squeeEd shut as the pressure began to build all over again. Buy this time it wasn't a dream. By god she hoped it wasn't.

As Elias's tongue worked magic on her clit, he decided to stick one of his long fingers into her opening. She moaned loudly, whispering his name through panted breaths. He began thrusting his finger in and out, growling lowly at the satisfying feeling it brought him. His other hand rested underneath her back as it remained arched.

"Elias!" With a shudder, she unraveled completely. Sheer bliss washed over her as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her body. Elias continued with his work.

"Chise," his voice was gruff, "I have a request."

"Yes?" She panted, already feeling the pressure building up once more. Elias growled and licked her neck. "I wish to mate with you."

In the heat of the moment, Chise didn't hesitate. "Anything you want, Elias."

In an instant, Elias positioned himself above her, his member already out and throbbing. She stared with wide, unsure eyes at his girth. But before she could reconsider, he pushed it into her, slowly and sensually. Chise moaned as her walls were stretched out. The pain was completely erased by the sheer pleasure of the friction he created inside of her. He bit down gently on her shoulder as he thrusted deep inside, growling in ways she had never heard before. But she wasn't afraid. "Elias!"

Elias growled low and thrusted harder, building ups rhythm. "Say my name again, Chise."

As he licked around her breasts, she moaned his name again. "Elias..I'm going to...Again.."

She came hard as he pounded into her. Elias pulled his member out with a grunt and came as well, mouth open in pleasure. "Chise..."

He looked down. His apprentice was fast asleep beneath him. He picked her up gently and carried her across the hall to his bedroom, where he sad down with her enclosed in his arms. He rested on his bed underneath the covers, content to watch Chise sleep as his more feral mind pondered the events that had just occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello beautiful people! Since my first chapter was pretty well recieved, I decided to finish this next chapter up and post it for you all to read. Thank you to everyone for the reviews :D (don't be shy, I like to see what you guys think about my stuff). Anyways, I think I'm gonna end up turning this into an actual story. But no worries fellow trash pandas, I can't seem to stray too far from writing steamy scenes, so this story will definitely focus on the development of Chise and Elias's relationship *queue creepy winky face*

Enjoy!

-Rated M for obvious reasons. You've been warned lol

Side note: got any story/scene ideas that you think would fit well into the story? Feel free to share 'em! I'll give you a shoutout if I end up using it :)

On to the story!

—-

Chise woke up the next morning groggy and confused as to why she was in Elias's room. The warm sun was beaming through the window in indication of the day ahead. As she sat up and set her feet on the ground to get up, a shadow moved at her feet.

"You certainly had an interesting night."

She smiled, "Good morning Ruth." What did he mean by that? She glanced down at herself as the chilly morning air washed over her.

She was naked.

Suddenly everything from last night came back to her, slamming into her consciousness like a freight train. "Oh no..."

"Yep."

Silky walked into the room, carrying a pile of clothes and a towel. A knowing look sparked in her eyes. Chise blushed, covering her face with her hands. "This is embarrassing."

Ruth trotted back to the door to give her some privacy. "I don't find it embarrassing."

She peeked out from behind her hands. "You don't?"

"Those feelings come naturally to humankind, yes? Why should you feel embarrassed over what you can't control?"

With that, he left the room, leaving Chise alone and conflicted.

—-

Minutes later Chise sank her sore body into the warm, bubbly water with a sigh. Everything was sore. Thankfully, Silky had left some healing lavender drops by the tub, which had her relaxing more and more as she soaked. Drops of water fell from her hair and down her slippery skin. She lifted up one leg out of the water, eyeing the bruising bite mark on her thigh. She had one on her shoulder. On her neck. On her forearm. All of them were proof that what happened last night was indeed not a dream. She sighed once more, sinking deeper into the bubbles.

"Chise! Breakfast is ready."

She jumped at Elias's deep voice. "C-coming!" She finished up quickly and dried off. The clothes Silky had picked out for her consisted of a thigh length brown skirt and a thin red sweater. The sweater was a little big on her, but she paid no mind to that. She was just thankful she had been offered all of these clothes in the first place. Coming here had truly been the miracle she had never dreamed of.

Chise padded into the kitchen, trying hard not to blush as she sat across from Elias at the table. As usual, the magus was reading the newspaper and paying little attention to her or Ruth. Her familiar caught her attention at the table. She laughed, watching Ruth with amusement as he shoveled food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Her own plate of food was placed in front of her soon after. She ate slowly, savoring the delicious breakfast that Silky made, consisting of fried eggs, toast with jam, and oatmeal.

Elias folded up the newspaper and set it on the table in front of him. "Chise."

"Yes?" She squeaked, unprepared for the sudden attention from the Magus.

Elias unfolded his legs. "I have some errands to run in London today. I wish for you to accompany me."

She set her fork down, chewing quietly. "Okay."

"Wonderful. No use in being idle then. Let's go now."

She watched as he walked off towards the front door without another word. Something seemed off about him, Chise thought as she handed her dish to Silky and scrambled up to follow after.

—

"Elias...is there something wrong?"

They were currently strolling through a busy street in one of the shopping districts in London. After a quick visit to the college, where Elias picked up a small pile of dusty, old looking books, Chise had convinced him to allow some time for clothes shopping. There were only so many outfits that Silky had picked out for her to wear. She was in need of a change. But Elias had barely spoken a single word to her during the trip. She didn't expect a constant flow of conversation, but they had at least gotten to the point where they could talk about this and that. So far, today just felt awkward.

Elias showed no sign of having heard her as he flipped through pages in one of the small books. Chise stopped outside of a small boutique and turned to face him again, tugging on his sleeve."Elias?"

Finally, he looked up from the book. "Yes, Chise? Is this where you wish to buy your clothing items?"

She frowned. "Yes, this should be fine. But I was wondering if anything was wrong. You've been so quiet all day…"

He reached out and patted her head. "Do not worry, I am fine."

He didn't seem interested in talking about the subject any longer, so she dropped it. They entered the boutique together. Chise stared in awe. Never in her life had she seen so many different types of clothes in one place! Rows upon rows of shirts, skirts and dresses took up the entirety of the store. A woman wearing a gold plated name tag greeted them warmly, showing them the various sections of the store, as well as the location of the changing rooms.

"Take as long as you need," Elias said, turning to the side, "I will wait here." A small section of plush chairs sat in one corner of the shop. Elias claimed one and sat down. Without another word, he buried his head back into the pages of another book. Chise sighed. She wished Ruth would have come. At least then she could have someone to talk to. He was always less intimidating to converse with than Elias, even though she had no reason to be intimidated by her teacher.

She worked quickly, sifting through different dresses in hopes of finding one that worked well with the warm spring weather they had been having lately. A flash of green caught her eye as she looked through the large variety of dresses. This dress was dark green, with colder shoulder sleeves and a wide V neckline. She smiled, grabbed the dress off the hanger and walked over to one of the changing rooms to try it on.

Minutes later she spun around in the room, looking at herself in the mirror in awe. The dress fit her perfectly. It was a little shorter than she usually wore, stopping a few inches above her thigh, but it felt comfortable and would definitely work well in the heat as she practiced her magic outside. She grinned and peaked outside of the room, searching for the familiar red fabric covered skull. "Elias!"

The magus looked up immediately and located her voice from across the store. She motioned for him to come closer as she stepped out of the room. "Does it look alright?"

When she was met with silence, she frowned, gazing up at him in confusion. "Elias?" The silence stretched on even longer. She blushed, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden in the thin fabric. "I-if you don't think it's suitable, I can try something else on."

The next moment, Elias let out the strangest sound she had ever heard. It sounded strained, like a tortured or wounded animal. He grabbed her wrist, and suddenly she was being pushed back into the small changing room. He followed after her, letting the door close behind him with a slam. Chise backed up against the wall, surprised by his sudden proximity. "Elias?"

"Forgive me, Chise. It seems that I am unable to control my actions at this moment." His mouth was open, revealing his thick tongue. "The way you look in that dress makes me want to do certain...things."

He pushed her back against the wall roughly and let his tongue slide along her collarbone. Chise's mouth opened in surprise. "Elias!" She whispered, "What are you doing? We're out in public…"

Elias stepped back an inch or so. He made a swirling motion with his hand and murmured a brief incantation under his breath. A clear bubble formed in his palm and expanded until the entire room was encased within it. "The room is now soundproof." He resumed his position in front of her. "Now then…"

She gasped as one of his fingers traveled underneath her dress, running circles along the outside of her panties. He released a growl, feeling wetness already beginning to seep through onto his finger. "Chise," he growled lowly, "It seems the nonhuman part of me is beginning to take control. I cannot control my actions," a pause, "nor do I wish to."

She knew she should have felt scared. Here was Elias, about to take advantage of her in a room out of reach of prying ears. And yet...her mind thought back to the night before, and she came to a realization.

"It's alright." Her eyes were half lidded. "I trust you. I will always trust you, Elias."

With another growl, Elias ripped her panties apart. His hand cupped her womanhood and rubbed gently. After a moment, he stuck a finger inside, then two, than three. He stretched her opening, earning a breathy moan from his apprentice. It wasn't long before he himself was aroused as well.

His other hand yanked her dress upward to her stomach. She watched as he removed his hand and let his long tongue lick the sticky substance of her arousal off of his fingers. He made a noise of contentment at the taste, causing Chise to blush even deeper.

Ever the impatient one, Elias decided to accelerate their moment of passion. He unclipped his belt and unzipped the front of his black dress pants. With strong hands, he gripped her thighs and lifted her up into the air. Without hesitation, he pushed her back against the wall and brought her down gently, letting his throbbing member slide into her from below. She gasped, eyes rolling back in pleasure as his cock slid deep inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her head rested against the top of his chest. With closed eyes, she shuddered in pleasure every time he bucked his hips up into her. Elias's eyes were glowing brighter than they ever had before. He did all the work, using his arms to lift her up and down against him. Her scent washed over him, making his own mind go crazy. He bit down against her shoulder, grunting from the pleasure it brought him.

His thrusts grew rougher, and soon he was pounded into her with inhuman speed. He gripped her waist and lifted her down to lie on the ground, never ceasing in his domination of her body as he leaned over her. Chise panted openly, staring up into his pupiless red eyes in blissful ecstasy. He grabbed her legs and pulled them apart in order to thrust even deeper inside of her, earning quiet moans from his apprentice. Sparks of blue magic flickered around him as his energy intensified, making him look even more otherworldly in her eyes.

With a final thrust, he came hard, gushing out his seed inside of her. He released a moan of his own that sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

Chise arched her back into the air, moaning for him to continue in order for her to reach her own climax. Elias seemed to understand her needs completely. Dropping his head down, he used his tongue to twist and flick her clit with an expertise even Elias himself didn't know he possessed. Chise squirmed, feeling the familiar pressure building inside of her. "Elias-" she scratched her nails against the ground in pleasure. Suddenly, he thrusted his tongue deep inside of her. She gasped, eyes flying wide open as she unraveled.

A brief moment passed as the haze of pleasure died away. Chise stared up at Elias as he gazed down at her. Her chest heaved from the exertion. Self consciously, she pushed her dress back down to cover herself. "Elias," she began after a moment, "what's going on with you?"

He continued to stare down at her, before releasing a small sigh. "I am afraid to say that I do not know. But since you arrived home from the land of dragons days ago, I have constantly been fighting the urge to mate with you. It seems I am unable to control the urge now."

Chise frowned and sat up. "Wait, you've been feeling this way for longer than just yesterday?"

"Yes."

She shivered. "How..how are you feeling right now?"

He stood up and adjusted his robes before offering his hand to her. "Truthfully?"

"Please."

"I feel like mating with you once more. And then again, and again." His deep voice went from sounding human to sounding gruff and animalistic. Chise blushed, and took a moment to quickly change back into her regular clothes, ignoring the lingering stares from her teacher. "This sounds like a problem."

Elias cocked his head to the side. "I do not see why. You enjoy mating with me, and I enjoy mating with you. What is problematic about that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't...I don't know how to explain it. But I don't think it's normal for anyone to crave that much...intimacy." She racked her brain for an answer. "I think we should go talk to someone about this. Maybe Lindel…"

Elias crossed his arms. "I don't need that old mans help. I am perfectly capable of handling my urges on my own."

In a moment of annoyance, Chise crossed her own arms. "You just jumped me in a clothing store in the middle of London, and still want to do it again even after all of that." She poked her finger against his chest. "This is all new territory for me. I would appreciate getting an experts opinion on the matter so that I know what to expect from you."

Her steely gaze must have convinced him, for he sighed. "Alright. We will go tomorrow. But only for your peace of mind."

Chise smiled. "Thank you, Elias."

He paid for the dress (he was more

Than willing to do so, much to Chise's amusement) and the two of

them made their way to the train stop. The station was busy. Families, businessmen, and tourists alike meandered around the station, making it difficult to move freely through the tightly packed area. Chise reached for Elias's larger hand and gripped it tightly so as not to get separated. She smiled when his fingers curled around hers. Together, they entered the train car and sat side by side, waiting for the train to start moving to bring them home once more. Regardless of what was going on with Elias, Chise felt just as content as she always did with him at her side. She rested her head against his side, enjoying the warmth he brought to her body, and to her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back with a brand new chapter! I hope the new year has so far been kind to everyone :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I was too lazy to edit, so I apologies for any grammar mistakes. As always, don't hesitate to shoot me a review. Praise is welcome, critique is welcome, tell me how you feel! It makes me happy :D

warning: Rated M for the copious amount of lemons in this story. What can I say? I like things a little sour ;)

—

"Ruth, Silky doesn't need to pack anymore food for you. We're only going to be gone for a couple of days."

It was the day after her and Elias's trip to the city. After explaining to her familiar the...interesting situation, he demanded to accompany her on the trip to Iceland where the dragons lived.

"Contrary to what you say, I'm going to need all the fuel I can get to protect you. Evil beings always seem to find you when it's least expected." Ruth turned toward the entryway into the kitchen, scowling at the approaching footsteps. "And I'm keeping you far away from him until we figure out what's wrong."

"Even if you wished to separate me from her, grave mutt, you would never succeed." Elias strolled in, carrying a sealed envelope in one hand. Although his face couldn't show facial expressions, Chise could swear he was smirking. Ruth growled and grabbed Chise's hand. "Let's wait outside, Chise. I'm sure your bone head can finish with the preparations on his own."

"Watch your tongue, dog." Elias remarked, sounding annoyed. He turned to Chise, who watched in astonishment as his demeanor changed completely.

"Hello, Chise. My puppy is looking particularly ravishing today." Chise shivered and placed a hand on her cheek, feeling the heat radiating from her skin.

"G-good morning, Elias. Are you ready to go?"

"I still believe this trip will be a waste of time, considering that there is nothing the matter with me in the first place, but yes, I was just giving this letter to Silky to send to Simon."

Silky handed Chise the basket of food with a smile. Chise smiled back softly and thanked the fairy. "We'll be back as soon as we can, Silky."

She nodded her head silently and took the sealed envelope from Elias's outstretched hand. Elias straightened his overcoat, then turned toward his two smaller companions. "Let's go. No need to step outside, I will take us there."

Not a second later Chise found herself being lifted up into Elias's arms. He tucked her into his left arm, and swung his staff around with the other. It landed on the ground with a loud bang that echoed throughout the house. The area surrounding the magus flashed bright blue as long, thorny vines emerged from the floor. The vines grew and jutted around in sharp points, surrounding the three magical beings. Elias murmured an incantation under his breath, and soon, all that was visible to Chise's wide eyes were the glowing red orbs of Elias's eyes and the mystical blue hue of his magic.

She made a sound in the back of her throat when a gloved hand covered her eyes.

"Close your eyes," he directed. "Or rose you will be unable to see when we land."

She covered her eyes with her hands. Seconds later, a cold breeze swept through her hair. She opened her eyes to see the familiar rocky landscape of the dragon sanctuary.

"With enough training, you should be able to travel from one place to another with relative ease as well. But until then, you should still cast spells with caution."

She looked up as a large object cast a shadow around them. As expected, a large dragon soared up above, wings spread out what looked to be close to twenty feet on each side. Chise still couldn't believe that such majestic creatures existed in the first place. Then again, she still couldn't believe she lived in London with a grim as a familiar, a fairy as a housemaid, and an inhuman mage with a growing satyriasis condition as her teacher. She shook her head, smiling softly at the craziness of it all.

Ruth emerged from Elias's shadow and nudged her food, probably sensing the mixture of emotion swirling through her head.

"Lindel should be close by. I sense his presence up near the top of that hill ahead of us." Elias remarked. He began to walk in the direction he had mentioned, stepping lightly, as though he wasn't the size of two normal humans stacked together.

"Um, Elias?" I shifted slightly in his arms. "You can put me down now."

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"Well, no, but I just thought it would be easier for you if I walked on my own."

Elias kept walking, his grip on her tightening ever so slightly. "I would prefer to carry you, then. It is no trouble."

Chise nodded her head. "If you say so. But don't get any ideas!"

"My mind is filled with many interesting ideas, Chise. Would you like to hear some of them?"

"No!" Chise covered her ears with her hands. Her heart thudded in her chest at the implications of his words."

"I think Lindel was lying when he said Elias had the mind of a child." Chise vaguely head Ruth growl as he trotted alongside them. "More like the mind of a lonely old man."

"Ruth." Chise warned, reaching down with one hand to poke his head. "Don't be rude."

He let out a huff, but otherwise stopped with the remarks. At this point we had neared the top of the hill, where a small wooden cottage sat. Small and large dragons alike were romping through the grass around the hill. At the site of the newcomers, a group of the smaller reptilians ran toward them, shouting Chise's name with joy.

"Chise!"

"You're back so soon!"

"Come play with us!"

Elias allowed the popular young woman to slide down, but kept a loose grip on her hand. Chise laughed when the young dragons jumped up to greet her. "Hello everyone. Yes, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

She continued to pet the happy creatures, only looking up when a set of footsteps and a familiar sounding voice reached her ears.

"Well isnt this a surprise. A call ahead would have been nice, Elias."

Elias shifted to look at Lindel as he appeared. "It was not my idea to come. Besides, you are never busy, regardless of when you say you are."

"Blunt as always, Ainsworth." Lindel turned to Chise. "I suppose I have some free time to chat, considering you brought my favorite granddaughter."

Chise smiled up at the light haired mage. "Hello Lindel. It was actually my idea to come here. You see...we've come across a small problem…" she drifted off, unsure of how to continue.

Lindel seemed unsurprised by her statement. "Ah, I knew you two would need my wisdom at some point. Come, I'll make some tea to warm us up."

The group followed him into the cottage, which opened up into a small sitting room. Ruth plopped down by the fireplace as Lindel lit it, enjoying the welcoming warmth. Elias sat down in one of the armchairs. Chise went to sit in the seat next to him, but was stopped by Elias as he pulled her onto his lap. She let out a noise of confusion. "E-Elias?"

"I want you to sit with me." He pulled her onto his knee and kept his hand firmly around her waist. Chise glanced nervously Lindel, uncomfortable by the public display of affection. Lindel simply smirked while pouring the freshly made tea into cups.

"So," he began, stirring his cup slowly, "What seems to be the problem?"

Chise took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Elias has been acting a little strange lately."

"How so?" Lindel leaned forward in his seat. "He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

Elias released a growl. "I would never hurt Chise."

Lindel waved his hand. "I was mostly kidding. Chise?"

Chise fiddled with her hands. "For the past few days, Elias has been experiencing what appears to be an unending desire to...fornicate fornicate with me.."

Lindels eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Is that so?"

"It's not just that," she blurted out, "hes also been very irritable for no apparent reason and never wants to allow me out of his sight." She gestured to her current position on Elias's lap. The current Magus under scrutiny spoke up at this point.

"It is not uncommon for apprentices to be close to their teachers. It allows for greater trust."

Chise craned her head upward to look at his face. "Bus Elias-"

"How many times?"

Chise paused at Lindels interruption. "Sorry?"

"How many times have the two of you been intimate."

Chise blushed. Talking about this with Lindel felt similar to talking to a father figure. It felt uncomfortable in every sense of the word.

She thought for a moment. "Only twice so far…"

"Then what's to be worried about? Aren't you two going to be wedded eventually? I don't see how this calls for any concern."

At this point, Chise felt embarrassed. She was sure he hadn't been acting normally, but maybe it was all in her mind. "I suppose I'm worried because he's never initiated anything like this with me in the past."

Elias stayed quiet as Lindel replied. "Elias may be quite childish at times, but he's lived for hundreds of years. He may not understand what he's feeling yet, but his instincts seem to be farther ahead than his mind." He smiled warmly at Chise. "Be patient with him. He does not understand emotions easily. He's probably acting on these instincts because it feels right." He took a sip of tea before continuing. "And you," Lindel narrowed his eyes at Elias. "Be careful with my granddaughter. Both her body and mind have the fragility of a Humans. Hurt either and I'll come and skin you alive."

Elias let out a snort. "I have no intention of causing Chise any pain. I merely wish to be close to her, and this has allowed me to do so. Have you not enjoyed it, Chise?"

Chise was quite unprepared for the question. "N-no, no, I've enjoyed it quite a bit. It's just all very new to me, being this close with someone. I've never done anything like this before."

Lindel stood up and patted her on her head. "This is a natural part of everyone's life, My dear. Do not fear it. There is nothing wrong with any of it, so long you two stay careful. I don't believe Chise would enjoy becoming a mother at her age."

Chise felt like her face was as red as a tomato at this point. "Th-thank you for your advice, Lindel."

"Yes, thank you for soothing Chise's worries. We'll be taking our leave now. There is much work to be done back home." Elias stood up with Chise in his arms.

"Don't hesitate to come visit me if you get tired of Ainsworth!" Lindel shouted as the group dissipated in a swirl of Elias's magic. They left just as quickly as they had come. Alone once more, Lindel's smile dropped to a frown.

"I pray that my fears aren't coming to fruition with you, Ainsworth."

—

"Elias, we need to talk."

Chise stood outside of his closed door in her pajamas. After returning, Elias had busied himself in his room, doing paperwork and other work related tasks. She had spent some time reading more of her spell books until the sun had long since disappeared for the night. It was at this point that she had decided to speak with Elias about something that had been on her mind since their return.

Her hand paused in midair as the door opened a crack. Elias's eyes were the only visible part of him that she could see. "Chise," his voice sounded strained, "Now is not a good time."

"Is everything alright?" She reaches forward towards him. He backed away, shutting the door in her face.

"Everything is fine," he said through the door, "just finishing up some important business that cannot wait. We can talk tomorrow."

Chise felt her hand curl itself into a fist. All she wanted to do was talk. What was so important that he couldn't spare a few minutes?

She squared her shoulders. "You're not allowed to shut me out anymore like this," she muttered to herself. She reached for the door handle and pushed the door open. "Elias, what's really going on…"

She really should have considered knocking again.

Elias sat on the edge of his bed. He was no longer fully in his human form. In fact, the only part that looked human at all was his torso. His hands had turned into large claws. His legs remained mostly human shaped, however his feet has turned into large paws with thick, sharp claws jutting out of them. A long, serpentine tale that had been swishing from side to side froze at her entrance. But what her eyes had almost immediately been drawn to weren't these things. No.

There, on his bed, staring at her like a deer caught in headlights was Elias, holding his member with one hand.

"Oh! I'm so s-sorry!" She tried to back up, but in an instant the door slammed shut. Suddenly she found herself being pressed against the floor with Elias leaning over her.

"Chise! You shouldn't have come in here."

His voice kept switching between his normal tone, and one that was more low and gutteral. She gulped. "What's going on, Elias?."

The magus's kimbs lengthwned and constricted, as if he couldn't decide which form to take. His body quivered with restrained power as he peered down upon her. Chise couldn't help but find this situation to be familiar.

"...were right."

Chise shook her head to clear her thoughts. "What?"

"You were right." Elias's words came out slowly. Why was he having trouble speaking?

"I cannot control myself around you." His head leaned down even closer where. "I cannot think of anything else."

Chose stared back ever so calmly. "What are you implying, Elias?"

He growled. "Need...you…"

She tried to look nonchalant about the situation, but a dark red blush appeared on her cheeks at those words. She cupped his angular jawline with her hand. "Why didn't you come ask me?"

"Scared...of me. Too dangerous."

"Elias," she murmured, "I have never been scared of you."

"I have less control-"

She place her hand over the front of his mouth. "I trust you, even in this state. If it will bring you back to normal, of course I'm ok with it." Her eyes narrowed. "But we will talk about this afterward." She felt like a mother lecturing a child.

Elias opened his mouth slightly to lick her hand. "Of course." Caught off guard, Chise removed her hand at the strange sensation. He definitely seemed less human at the moment. But she would be lying to herself if she thoufht that this side of Elias didn't make her the least bit curious. She wanted to know all sides of him, and this was one of them.

She allowed Elias to remove her clothes piece by piece, until she was sitting in front of him, completely naked. Elias himself had already allowed his clothes to disappear. She blushed hard, although it wasn't the first time she had noticed his muscular physique. The dark purple color of his skin intrigued her, and she couldn't help but to place a hand on his chest, feeling it move underneath her as he breathed. She moved her hand downward until it made contact with his stiffening member. As her small fingers felt along the length curiously, Elias let out a noise in surprise. He began to pant, moaning lowly in the back of his throat. Chise was too preoccupied with the current object resting in her hand to notice the effect she had on him.

"It's so...big." Her eyes grew wide as it stiffened even further in her hand. "How did this ever fit…" she rand a finger down it's length before touching the tip curiously.

Elias couldn't take it anymore.

With both hands he grabbed Chise, forcing her onto her hands and knees. Chise couldn't help the squeak that left her at the sudden movement, but she allowed him to maneuver her. She had to remember that this part of Elias wasn't as calm and courteous as the part she had gotten to know.

Elias crouched on his hands and knees over top of her. His large body completely encapsulated her beneath him. With one hand, he grabbed onto one of her breasts. With the other, he placed himself near her entrance. Chise gasped at his rough treatment. She stared his red eyes as his face leaned down into hers from above.

This time, Elias felt no need to rush. He dragged the tip of his member along her opening, feeling the wetness as it seeped out onto him. Chise's knees almost buckled at the sensation, but Elias's strong hand placed itself underneath her stomach, holding her up. He dragged this hand up her stomach and toward her chest, growling as he took a moment to twist and tug on her supple pink nipples. His face remained trained on hers, watching the pleasurable expressions as they appeared. Narrowed brows, half lidded eyes, rosy cheeks. Her mouth opened wide when he finally decided to push his length into her, grunting lowly.

Chise's body quivered. Every nerve ending felt like it was being fired off from his touches. He was rough, thrusting in and out of her like a dog in heat, but she didn't mind. This side of him excited a part of her that she didn't know existed. Knowing that only she could bring this out of him was a thrilling prospect.

Elias maintained his rhythmic thrusting for what felt like hours. She could hear him panting above her. Feel his upper torso sliding against her bare back with each thrust. Her limbs were shaking from the pleasurable feeling. If one of his hands hasn't been clutching her waist, she would have surely collapsed by now.

Elias growled, pumping faster. With his tongue, he dragged its way up her back, relishing in the softness of her body. He brought his face down beside her own. "You are mine, Chise."

Chise nodded, moaning quietly. "Ok."

"Only mine." He thrusted deeper, moving his whole member in and out of her. He snagged her ear with his mouth and nibbled on it gently. "Say it." He demanded, using his other hand to reach down and rub against that special place. Chise shuddered, feeling an electric jolt through her entire body. "I'm...I'm yours."

Elias grunted, thrusting deeper still. "Say it again."

Chise panted, unable to control her body as it reacted to his touch, shaking and quivering. "I'm yours, Elias."

He rubbed faster, relishing at her words. "Never forget that, Chise."

She came hard, collapsing into his ready arms as he continued to thrust into her. He groaned with pleasure as her opening contracted around his length. He panted hard, feeling his own release coming soon. Chise was still wriggling in ecstasy, shaking as he held her up with his large hands. With one final grunt, he thrusted deep inside of her, allowing his seed to spill out.

The room quieted down, save for Chise's heavy breathing and Elias's growls of pleasure. He flipped her around, placing her in his lap with his member still inside of her. Chise wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her hands against his chest.

"Elias, wait." She could tell he was more than ready to do it all again. "I'm not as..durable as you are." She felt lightheaded and weak.

Elias's eyes seemed to come alight with recognition. "Ah, Chise. My apologies. I am getting ahead of myself."

Chise shifted, blushing at the the feeling of having part of him inside of her. "A-are you feeling better?"

"I feel more in control of myself, yes. Thank you, Chise. I have not hurt you in any way, have I?"

"No. But…" she gestured to her lower half. "You're still…"

Elias grunted, cupping her face with his hand. "Can we not stay this way as we talk?"

"I guess that's alright…"

"Good." She could see the contentment in his eyes. "I feel at ease like this."

At this point, Chise was getting used to feeling embarrassed in his presence. She allowed him to hold her, relishing in his warmth.

"I can imagine the subject you would like to speak about."

Chise nodded. "I had wanted to talk about certain...boundaries between us. But that seems unnecessary now that I see the real problem."

Elias tilted his head. "What problem?"

"Your urges are causing you to lose control. The longer you withhold them, the worse you get. The less control you have over yourself."

He stared down at me. "I do see your point, but am no danger to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." She rested her hands against his arms which were loosely wrapped around her waist. "What if I hadn't been here? Who knows what you would do to those around you if I wasn't able to satisfy your urges. What if your hurt Ruth? Or Silky?" My fingers tightened on his arms.

Elias thought over her words carefully. "As much as I would like to believe i would not do something such as that, you are right. Before you entered my room I was completely unaware of my own thoughts."

"I wonder why…" Chise murmured to herself. "Why am I the only one able to help you?"

Elias let out a laugh. "A needless question. You are more important to me than anyone."

"Do you...like me?"

"Of course I like you."

"No, I mean are you attracted to me? Do you like like me?"

"How would I know? I am not sure I would understand the feelings behind such emotions."

Chise hummed in thought. "Well, What is going through your mind right now?"

"Well…" Elias's mouth opened slightly. "I felt a tightness in my chest when I was alone. Whenever I see you talking to others, I want to tell them to go away. I want you all to myself." His grip tightened around her. "I find your body most ravishing, and enjoy the feeling of you when you are close to me. I like it when you are near me, when I am able to talk to you and touch you as I please. But when I think about anybody else doing that to you…" he growled.

Chise traced her hands along his chest. "So..that's a yes."

"Is it?"

"Mmhmm. But I think you're experiencing these emotions more intensely than people do. We need to figure out if you become even more of a danger to others when you get like this."

"I will look into it. I am sure the college has information regarding this subject."

He shifted slightly on the ground, causing Chise to redden slightly.

"Elias?"

"Yes?"

"You're still..um..you're still very hard...down there."

"Indeed I am. I was hoping to engage in relations with you once more, after you had rested."

Chise shuddered at the low tone of his voice. "You really like doing this, don't you?"

"It feels very pleasant."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I would be okay with it, if you really want to." Before the words had left her mouth, Elias had pushed her down onto the ground gently. "You are very kind, Chise." He murmured, pulsing in and out of her. "You allow me to do this to you even though you yourself are not yet completely comfortable with my actions."

She looked up into his face above her. "I want to know you for who you are, Elias. If this is part of you, then I would like to understand it. Plus," she let out a breath as his face grew close to hers, "I think I might be getting addicted to it."

That night, one room stayed lit through the dark hours, and two members of the Ainsworth household got very little sleep.

—

A/N: anyone else blushing after reading that :0

stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated, but thank you so so so much to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far! It really means a lot! College life really sucks sometimes when your double majoring AND dealing with bs mental illnesses that make it hard to want to do anything, but now that it's summer and I've had some time to relax, I'm hoping to get on a regular update schedule! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to post something for you guys!

—-

Elias knocked against the wooden door, clutching his staff tightly. He just couldn't shake this odd feeling in his chest, and he was hoping his long time friend would be able to help him with his current conundrum.

The door opened not long after, revealing Angelica. She was polishing a small piece of metal with a rag, and looking at him with a curious gaze. "What do you want, Elias? I'm a little busy here."

Elias strode inside, causing the female mage to purse her lips in annoyance. "I need your help with something. It is of the utmost importance. Chise's very livelihood could be endangered if I do not obtain the information I need."

Angelica slammed the door shut. "What?

Is Chise okay? What's going on?" The questions rushed out of her mouth.

"I need you to tell me about the courting habits of humans."

Silence. And then…

"You moron!" Angelica punched Elias's shoulder. "You had me thinking Chise was about to die or something!"

"Her physical life may not be in immediate danger, however I value her emotional well-being as well. If I fail to appease her, I will have failed as her teacher, as well as her future husband."

Angelica slid onto the couch nearest to her. "That's a really mature thing to say for someone who usually doesn't care about romance."

"Why should I care about what has not applied to me in the past?

"Stubborn as always." She sighed and crossed one leg over the other. "What brought on this sudden change of heart?"

Elias paused. "Chise and I…" he trailed off.

Angelica raised her eyebrows. "You finally want to make a move, huh?" She grinned. "Alright. I'll help you learn the ways of the world of romance, but only because Chise deserves the best."

And so, Angelica spent the next three hours attempting to explain as many aspects of human attraction as she could. She explained the concept of dating, of relationships, and of marriage, and how each differed from one another. Elias took it all in stride, asking every question that came to mind. To Angelica's annoyance, there were many.

"...and so, that's why all of _those_ things should be saved until marriage. Or at least until you and Chise have known each other for a considerable amount of time." Angelica finished, pouring herself a cup of freshly made tea.

Elias hummed in response. "It seems I have unintentionally been going backwards with this process."

Angelica lifted the cup up to her lips. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Chise and I have done all of the things that are associated with the 'honeymoon' phase of marriage, but we have never been on a date, or have even established a concrete relationship for that matter."

Angelica spluttered, choking on her tea. "You _what?"_ She placed her cup down, eyes narrowing on the mage in front of her. "You've been _intimate_ with that innocent girl and haven't even asked her out on a date before?"

Elias nodded. "Yes. Does that mean I should skip the other steps and marry her-"

"You idiot!" Angelica stood up, slamming her hands against the table. "You need to take that girl on a date right now and tell her how you feel!"

The older Mage cocked his large head to the side. "That sounds counterproductive."

"It's not!" Angelica ran a hand through her hair. "Listen, bone-head. Humans have very fragile emotions, Chise even more so given her past circumstances. Showing her physical affection only goes so far. You need to _tell_ her what she means to you, _tell_ her how she makes you feel, and ask her to be your girlfriend before I slam your thick head against the wall!"

Elias's mouth opened slightly. "Is all of that really so important? She seems to be fine with the way things are going."

"Of course she's fine with it. She's Chise. She'd do anything for you." She stabbed a finger against his chest. "But _you_ need to put forth as much effort as she has. Play the human game. Take her on dates, but her gifts, tell her she's beautiful. Trust me on this. Your relationship won't last long without the little stuff."

Elias sat back, nodding his head. "Of course I trust your judgment. But how can I tell her the things she wants to hear if I myself do not what I am truly feeling?"

A small smile tugged at her lips. "You know, I'm sure of that. You just need a little help putting it all into words." She ripped a piece of paper from a nearby notebook and grabbed a pen. "Here, this is what I think you should do…"

A/N: I think I smell a date in the future :D please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! I read every word and appreciate them so much :D Quick question: Do you guys prefer long chapters that potentially take longer to put together, or shorter chapters that I can post somewhat faster? Let me know! As always, hope you enjoy! (Sorry for any mistakes, I try my best to edit but usually end up missing something)**

Chise was helping Silky wash and dry the dishes when a large crow banged against the window. The crow squawked animatedly, hopping from side to side on the ledge. Silky reached for her broom with a huff, but a small piece of paper dangling on a string from the neck of the small creature caught Chise's eye.

"Hold on, Silky." Chise opened up the window. A gentle breeze floated in, pushing her hair back slightly. She held out a hand and the bird hopped onto her finger, staring up at her with intelligent black eyes. Her fingers wrapped around the piece of paper and tugged it gently from the birds neck.

"It's Elias's handwriting…" she murmured , opening the note with a quirked eyebrow. "It's a…" she turned the paper to the side, eyeing it from a different angle, "its a map...I think."

She read aloud. "Follow the directions. Come as you are. Leave the dog at the house."

At the last sentence, Ruth emerged from the living room, growling in annoyance. "Living for hundreds of years apparently makes it ok to be rude."

Chise folded the note back up, ignoring her familiars comment. "This isn't like Elias. I wonder if everything's okay…"

"Well it sounds like he wants you to meet him pretty soon, so I would go if I were you." Ruth padded into the kitchen and pressed his nose against her stomach. "But I'll be ready, in case something strange happens. Something strange always seems to happen whenever you're around that mage."

Chise patted her familiars head. "I know I can count on you, thanks Ruth." She looked down at herself, at the white T-shirt she was wearing along with a pair of casual jean shorts. "I'll just grab my green cloak and be on my way."

Chise followed the map as best as she could. Her English still wasn't great, so none of the little side comments on each sketched out line were very helpful. So far, she had trekked across the bridge and through a stretch of familiar streetsides. But now she was entering territory she didn't know very well.

"It looks like I need to go past this forest here…" She muttered to herself, squinting at the hastily drawn map as she walked. "I wonder why he's bringing me all the way out here."

Chise walked carefully through the forest, stopping only once briefly when a small woodland sprite floated from her tree to say hello. Soon enough, the heavily wooded area gave way to a circular clearing. The clearing was filled with flowers of all colors and sizes, waving gently in the warm breeze. In the center of the grassy field lay a blanket. And sitting as casually as he could on the blanket, was Elias, clutching a small picnic basket in his large hands.

Chise paused at the sight. She had envisioned many different outcomes to his mysterious treasure hunt, but none of the outcomes included this. He had even plucked a few flowers and had woven them into some sort of flower crown, which was seated next to him.

"Elias...what is all this?" Chise settled onto the blanket next to him, noticing the neat expanse of sandwiches, cookies, and fruit that rested on fancy little plates all around the blanket.

Elias cleared his throat, and Chise swore he would have been blushing had it not been for his skeletal head. "Chise. I'm glad you were able to find me." He spread his arms wide. "Welcome to our date."

Chise blinked.

Elias continued to hold his arms open.

"A...date?" Chise asked finally, feeling her own face begin to flush red with heat. "You did all of this because you wanted to go on a date...with me?"

Elias nodded. "A romantic picnic surrounded by flowers and filled with decadent food is the perfect choice for a first date, because it shows dedication, passion, and fun."

Chise picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and nibbled on it slowly. "That doesn't sound like something you would come up with. Where is all of this coming from?"

Her mentor cocked his head to the side. "Can I not show my affection for you in this way through my own fruition?"

"No, no, of course you can! It's just...this is all very strange, especially for you. I didn't even think you knew what a date was, let alone think it was something you would be interested in…"

Elias sighed. "And there lies the point of all of this." he sat up straight with his hands resting against his crisscrossed legs, looming over her as she chewed. "Chise, you have already taught me so many things about human emotions. I have thoroughly enjoyed our intimacy over the past few days. However, it has come to my attention that I have been selfish."

Chise frowned. "Selfish? How?"

"I've been so preoccupied with my own physical pleasures that I failed to even think about your own emotional well-being."

Chise turned her full attention to the mage in front of her. "Elias, I thought I made it clear early on that you can do whatever you want with me. You haven't hurt me in anyway."

Elias leaned forward and touched the front of his mouth to her forehead. "I want this to be different. We're diverging into territory that neither of us are very familiar with. I want us to be equals when it comes to this...relationship we have. And speaking of…" Elias picked up the flower crown.

"I had planned to use this date for a different proposal, however Angelica's disapproving lecture brought on a slight change. And so," He lifted the crown into the air above her head, "Chise Hatori, would you do me the honor of becoming my 'girlfriend' as the englishman say?"

Chise almost fell backwards in shock. He wanted her to be his girlfriend? Him, a centuries old magical creature with abilities far beyond her own imagination? The thought of it was ridiculous.

And yet she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend, Elias." Her smile widened as the mage placed the flower crown atop of her head. She still wasn't quite sure Elias understood the full meaning of a relationship, but he was trying to understand, that much she could tell, and that in itself was something worthy of praise. "It does feel nice to finally put some sort of label to our strange relationship." Chise laughed, blushing as Elias nuzzled his head against her neck.

"I cannot guarantee that I will be able to feel what you feel, but I intend to try to put a name to these strange feelings as they come along."

"What are you feeling now, Elias?" Chise murmured. She flushed as Elias grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"My chest feels warm, and the warmth is spreading throughout my whole body. I feel the need to be close to you, even closer than we are now. What feeling would that be, Chise?"

The redness spread from her cheeks and down to her neck. Elias always knew what to say to make butterflies explode in her stomach. "Attraction, Elias. That sounds like attraction. Perhaps fondness, as well."

"Hm," He murmured, humming low in his throat. "I like these feelings."

"I like them too." She smiled brightly, green eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "Now why don't we eat some of this food you prepared. I'd hate to see it all go to waste."

"Of course. And afterward, I would like to take you sightseeing through the streets of London."

A bubble of excitement burst in Chise's chest. "We're going to the city?"

"Of course. Sightseeing is also a prime example of a successful date, according to Angelica."

Chise giggled. "I would have loved to see her face when you came knocking on her door asking for relationship advice."

"I can assure you, she made the visit every bit as painful as she was able to."

His matter of fact tone of voice made her laugh even harder. It was a refreshing feeling to laugh. Chise couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy, so content. And as each new memory found a spot within her mind, she was finding it harder and harder to feel the anguish and fear associated with her past.

And all of it was thanks to Elias.

"Here, Elias. I think this is something that couples like to do on dates." She picked up a ripe strawberry. "Say ah-!"

Elias stared. "Ah...?" his voice turned up in a question.

Chise placed the fruit inside his mouth and smoothed her hand across his jaw. "There you go."

Elias swallowed the morsel in a single gulp. "Feeding one another is an act of romance?"

"I think so..." She rubbed her chin in thought. "Although I'm not sure what is so appealing about it."

With the arm that wasn't securely wrapped around her middle, Elias picked up another strawberry. He held it gently between two fingers and brought it toward her mouth. "Say ah-." He imitated, deep voice vibrating against her back. Chise opened her mouth wide with closed eyes, and once the sweet treat was on her tongue, she closed it. Unintentionally, her mouth closed around one of his fingers as well. Without much thought, Chise sucked the sweet hint of melted chocolate from his finger, sighing contentedly as the delectable flavor filled her mouth.

Elias's breath hitched. He pulled his finger out of her mouth, staring silently at the moist appendage. Chise chewed her snack methodically, unaware of Elias's sudden change in mood.

He quickly grabbed another strawberry and held it in front of her mouth. Enjoying the attention, Chise allowed him to stick the piece of fruit on her tongue. She repeated the same act as before, closing her mouth around his finger in order to get every last drop of sweet chocolate.

A low groan sounded in the back of his throat.

Chise reopened her eyes and turned her head upward to look at Elias's face. "Is something wrong?"

Elias was staring at his finger once more. "For some strange reason, whenever you suck on my finger, a searing heat makes its way to my stomach."

At the end of his sentence, Chise jolted in surprise. "I think I know the reason." She whispered, staring ahead with wide eyes as the feeling of his hardness pressed against her back. She shifted slightly, just to make sure she wasn't imagining things. No, Elias was definitely aroused.

A short growl reverberated from his chest. "Chise."

She knew that tone. It was the same tone of voice he used whenever he wanted to do _that._

"Alright." She said, reaching up to pat his jaw bone. "Although doing it outside might make me feel awfully exposed..."

He pressed her down against the soft blanket and reached forward to cup the supple mounds on her chest through her shirt. "I doubt anyone will pass through this area. I chose it specifically because of how secluded it tends to be." He massaged her chest, earning a low groan that from Chise's lips. She stared up into the treetops, feeling more human, more alive than she had in a long time. She took in a deep breath, trying to take in as much as she could from her senses. She wanted to remember this. All of it. The sweet smell of flowers drifting toward her nose. The warmth of Elias's hands as he touched her. The sound of leaves rustling up above in the treetops.

The distinct sound of a twig snapping from somewhere behind her...

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN (Until next time)**

 **Reviews are like warm hugs :D**


End file.
